


For Science?

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth, Sarah, and Cosima get drunk and talk about clones banging "for science".</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by life-with-my-soulmate on tumblr. I like this idea and would like to expand on it someday!

When Cosima had invited Beth over, she had assumed they would be working. There were plenty of things to go over and three clones would be better than two. Especially when one of those clones was a cop that had access to databases that they could only dream of. Her assumption, while well intentioned, could not have been more wrong.

“Okay, what if Alison hired Helena as a babysitter, though?” 

Cosima looks up to find Sarah and Beth leaning into each other, giggling into their beer bottles. She grins as she opens another bottle and joins them on the couch. “You guys are such nerds. You get drunk and all you can do is talk about shit like that.”

“Hey, first of all, rude,” Sarah retorts. She takes a big gulp from her bottle, unintentionally finishing the remainder, and drops it a little too hard on the table. “Second of all, come on. This is fun and you know it.”

Still laughing, Beth gives Cosima a shove on the shoulder. “Yeah, geek. Have a little fun.”

Cosima sips her beer, trying not to feed into the odd conversation. The other two keep giggling and suggesting weird things, like Cosima and Donnie hanging out or Sarah and Rachel being friends. It’s easy to ignore at first but then her fifth drink starts to kick in and she can’t fight the laughter that finally escapes her lips. 

“Dudes, you aren’t even getting into the good stuff,” she admonishes with a hiccup. “What if two clones fucked?”

Beth almost spits her drink all over the couch. “Where the hell did that come from?”

Cosima shrugs and is just going to let it go, but Sarah jumps into the conversation. “No, that’s brilliant!” She puts her bottle down and stands up from the couch to pace in front of the clones. “That’s never been done, right? It would be groundbreaking, or whatever the dork wants to call it.”

“Sarah, you are so out of it.” It’s Cosima’s turn to lean against Beth and laugh, both of them trying not to giggle as the standing clone shoots them dirty looks. 

“You’re the one that brought it up!” Sarah fires back. She stops walking and puts her hands on her hips but her tough act dissolves as a fit of laughter erupts between the three clones. “This is easily the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had.”

Cosima nods in agreement and finishes her drink, adding the empty bottle to the quickly growing collection on the table. She certainly doesn’t want to say she’s considered it before, because that would be too much information and she is too drunk to deal with the repercussions of that. But it isn’t in a creepy way. Just for science. Like Sarah said, it’s never been done. Not that they know of. It would just be an experiment, right?  
“Get Ali drunk, like completely smashed, and I bet she’d take you up on that,” Beth suddenly adds. She’s staring into the opening of her bottle, looking more solemn than drunk, but Cosima isn’t going to let that hang in the air for too long. 

Sarah disappears into the kitchen and rummages around for a minute, the sound of glasses clinking and things being moved filling the flat. She comes back a moment later, a large bottle of vodka and three cups. She quickly pours three shots and hands both seated clones a cup. “You guys aren’t drunk enough.”

They end up making it through three shots each before collapsing against the couch, laughing at the face Beth makes at the residual alcohol on her breath. They’re quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the carefree down time, when Beth leans forward and clears her throat.

“So, say that someone was curious about something,” she begins, her voice more hoarse than usual. “For science, you might say.”

Cosima immediately bursts into laughter. “No way. You’d let me go down on you just because I said it’s ‘for science’?”

Beth offers a shrug and runs one hand through her hair. “You started talking about it and now I’m intrigued! Do we like the same things? Do the same things turn us on? You started this, Cos.”

“Yeah, Cos,” Sarah chimes in with a smirk. She points at the offending clone and nods. “You and I can start, and Beth can take notes.”

“Hey! Not fair!”

Not one to be left out, Beth leans over to Sarah and gives her a light kiss. It’s weird, feeling her own lips mirrored in the kiss, but the spark that flies between them is interesting. She kisses the surprised clone again, and again, before grabbing Sarah’s jaw and deepening the kiss. 

Cosima stares in shock. She never thought that Beth would go for something like this and yet, there she was, kissing Sarah like her life depended on it. When they finally separate, Sarah is left looking more surprised than either one of the other clones. “Damn, Childs,” she finally says, “You really know what you’re doing.”

“Wait, is this really happening?” Cosima asks. She runs her hands through her hair, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, although that easily could have been from the alcohol. “We’re fucking for science?”

Any hope for an answer flees Cosima’s mind as Sarah reaches out and pulls her closer. They stay like that for a moment, eyes searching through their drunken haze, before finally kissing. It’s everything Cosima could have hoped for and she can’t stop the moan that leaves her mouth.  
“The nerd is really into this,” Beth says with a grin. She leans back against the couch and motions for the two to carry on. “Who would’ve guessed?”

Cosima wants to protest. She hates being called the nerd but Sarah’s tongue is moving along her bottom lip and teasing at her own tongue. And suddenly, Beth could call her whatever she wanted as long as Sarah kept doing that.


End file.
